An increasing number of people own and use digital video recording devices, such as video recorders or tablet computers or smart phones with video capture capability, to capture videos that document events in their lives. Recently, applications have been developed for training purposes, allowing a coach to capture short video segments of a practice session and to interact with the video segments for the purpose of diagnosing physical mistakes and for breaking down specific movements for a trainee.